


Pusher

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [65]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Pusher

Scully was not an especially quiet person as a habit, but when she wanted to, she could be as stealthy as a cat. As such, she snuck around the car and had the door open before Mulder registered her presence. He jumped just a little before she could sit, but she didn't miss the slightly panicked look in his eyes. 

"Scare you?" she asked, setting a drink in the cup holder between them.

He considered lying, but knew she'd see right through it. "I don't know how you manage to be so sneaky sometimes," he told her, idly wondering why she only had one drink and a bag too small for a dinner for two.

She opened the bag and took a french fry out for herself before handing it over to him. "Well, this is a stake out, and we are FBI agents. Sneaky is what we do sometimes."

Mulder shrugged and opened the bag, pleased to see a healthy serving of fries next to a juicy looking burger. "Where's yours?"

Reaching into the back seat for her over night bag, she rummaged through it until she came up with her own paper bag. "You share yours, and I'll share mine?" she asked, lifting one eyebrow hopefully.

He eyed her bag skeptically. She was just as likely to have carrot sticks and yogurt in there as she was to have cookies and a muffin. "I feel like I'm going to regret this, but okay," he sighed. "What do you have?"

Scully opened her bag and reached a hand in. She eyed him with a dramatic pause before producing a bright red apple and placing it on the dash. 

"Shit," Mulder breathed.

The carrot sticks came next, and were set by the apple. Mulder could feel the hunger pangs he'd be getting in about an hour after only half of his burger and a few carrots. "Don't look so disappointed. I'm not done yet," Scully told him.

"Big lunch day?" he asked, grinning. Scully had what she called 'hungry days' where her lunch doubled in size and her snacking increased in frequency. Mulder had come to call these her 'big lunch days', preferring to acknowledge her healthier portion sizes rather than point out the days she ate less than she should.

"Big lunch day," she echoed, setting a muffin wrapped in plastic wrap next to the carrots. 

"Did you make that?" he asked, noticing the chocolate chips in it and choosing to ignore the fact that it was most likely bran.

Scully nodded, "I made that."

"Dibs!" he called excitedly, moving it over to his side of the dash.

Next from the bag came strawberries, cut up in a small container. "These are mine," she said before removing her hand from them.

Mulder shrugged and nodded, knowing she was likely saving the best thing for last. He was not disappointed when a baggie of crackers was followed by a baggie of cookies. "Are those cookies?" he asked, stating the obvious.

"Those are cookies," Scully agreed, placing everything but the muffin and carrot sticks back into the bag. She set the bag on the console between them and began munching on a carrot.

"Did you make the cookies too?" he asked, starting on his fries.

Scully shook her head, "My mom made those. They're sugar cookies."

Mulder nodded, unwrapping his burger. "I suppose I can't call dibs on two things, can I?"

She shook her head again. "Especially since I didn't call dibs on any of your stuff." He smiled and held the burger out to her, already chewing an enormous bite. "We're sharing the cookies," she informed him, taking a drink of the iced tea they were to share. She had developed a taste for iced tea, much the same way he now drank hot tea the same way she did.

"You wanna call it again?" Mulder asked, nodding towards the payphone they were observing. 

Scully took his phone and hit the redial button, listening as she handed him the bag of carrots. Right on cue, he replaced the carrots in her hand with his burger. "Still nothing," she noted after eight rings. She hung up the phone and set it back on the dash. 

Mulder watched her take an impressive bite of burger before asking. "Why didn't you just get yourself a burger?" He popped an entire carrot stick in his mouth as he waited for her answer.

She shrugged. "I didn't want a whole one. You don't need a whole one. Made sense at the time."

"I don't need a whole one?" he asked, amused. 

"I meant, because we just had burgers the other day," Scully back-pedalled. "I meant it in a doctor kind of way, not trying to nag you."

Mulder chuckled, taking another carrot stick. "It's okay. You're right, I don't need a whole one." He tossed the bag of carrot sticks on the dash and picked up his paper bag of fries. "I do need these fries a hell of a lot more than I need those carrots though," he smiled.

Scully rolled her eyes and took another bite of burger. "There's not much other healthy food that's portable."

"Cucumbers; grapes; peppers; a fucking bag of lettuce or something. But can we take a break from the carrot sticks for a while?"

Laughing, she traded Mulder the burger for his fries. "Fine. No more carrots for a while."

An hour later, all the food was gone except for the cookies, reasoning they were best kept for a snack if the stake out lasted too long. "What the hell do you put in those muffins to make them taste so good?" Mulder mused, his phone to his ear as the pay phone rang through it.

Scully shrugged, forcing her eyes back open after a blink. "Normal muffin stuff," she mumbled. She rested her chin on her hand and her elbow on the armrest between them. "They're easy to make."

Mulder nodded, hanging up his phone. He took another sip of iced tea. They had been on enough stake outs that they knew to ration out the liquids they consumed. Frequent bathroom trips didn't lend themselves to being stealthy. "Why don't you go ahead and sleep?" he suggested, noting how slumped she was in her seat.

"Too cold," she muttered, though he could tell she was half asleep already. She had put her gloves on long ago, but the temperature outside was dropping and they wouldn't be able to keep their stake out up too much longer. 

"Try anyways," he insisted, dialing the phone again. "Just don't drool on me."


End file.
